Fitch family issues
by gionna second
Summary: Katie and Emily's little sister,Claire Fitch, starts her first year at round-view collage. Rated T for swearing. Parings include, Naomi/Emily, Effy/Freddie Cook/OC
1. Chapter 1

Claire's pov.

It's my first day at round-view and I get to start the day with my twin sisters fucking arguing. They're arguing because Katie saw Emily kiss Naomi. I mean come on they are dating for Christ sake. Not the Katie knows that but whatever. I walk out of my room and go into my sisters' room.

"For fucks sake can you to go one bloody day with out screaming at each other." I ask sounding pissed off.

"Claire mind your fucking business would you." Katie yells

"It is my business when your constantly yelling at Emily and wake me up every fucking morning." I said sounding very annoyed. I look at Emily who I noticed was crying.

"you okay Em?" I sit next to her on her bed. She nods slightly.

"Aww poor Em did I hurt your little feelings well sorry, you shouldn't have been kissing that lezzer freak." Katie says. My blood begins to boil, before Emily could say something I said standing up.

"That "lezzer freak" happens to be one of my best friends." I say narrowing my eyes. God why is she such a bitch.

"You always tend to be friends with the freaks don't you Claire? First Effy now Naomi. Why is that? Oh that's right no one else wants to be friends with you because your a fucking freak too." Katie says smirking.

"Fuck off Katie!" I scream.

"It's not my fault you have more fucking disorders then a clinic." Katie starts laughing.

I walk out of the room and go into the bathroom so I can take a shower. Once I get out I blow dry my hair and curl my hair. I put on my makeup. As im looking at myself in the mirror I notice that I look nothing like my sisters nor my twat of a brother. Thank God for that. I love that I have dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. I walk out of the bathroom and into my bedroom to get dressed. I throw on ripped jeans with a knitted shirt with a tank-top underneath and put on my converses. I look in the mirror happy with how I look. I grab my beanie and grab my books. I go to get Em.

"Em come on were gonna be late."

"I'll be there in a sec."She says sweetly. Why can't Katie be like her most of the time. She comes out. I start walking to school with Emily

"Are you nervous for your first year?" she questions.

"No, I'll have you, Effy, and Naomi."I say looking at her. A car pulls up to us.

"Em come on get in the car." Katie yells from her boyfriend's car. I nudge Em.

"Go on Em I'll see you in school." I say. She looks at me

"No that's not fair to you." She squeals. I start walking away.

"I'll be fine Em." I reply over my shoulder.

* * *

I get to school and me being my clumsy self I bump into someone. I end up falling on my bum, knocking all my books everywhere.

"Fuckin hell." I said as I was picking up my books. The guy I bumped into started helping me pick up my books. I stand up

"Sorry babe I didn't mean to make you fall on your arse ." He says smiling at me.

"I'm not your babe you fuckin prick." I say as I walk away .

The rest of the school day wasn't very eventful. After school I had to listen to my perv. of a brother walking into the bathroom while Emily was taking a shower to see her naked. And I also got to hear my two sisters fucking have a verbal brawl. And I get to do it all over again tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Cook's pov.

Naomi, Effy Freddie JJ and I are hanging out in Freddie's shed. We are waitting for Emily and Katie. I hear Naomi's phone go off

"Message from Lil' Red ?" I ask looking at her, and by the smile on her face I know it is.

"Effy they're bringing Claire with them." Naomi says ignoring my question. I saw Effy's eyes light up.

"Really? I didn't get to see her yesterday. And I've missed her." Effy says smiling.

"Who the fuck is Claire? Is she hot? Can I fuck her?" I ask.

"NO Cook you will not put a hand on her. She is Emily and Katie's sister. She's in our year."Naomi says glaring daggers at me.

"Okay ,okay. I won't do anything to her." I say putting my hands up in defense. Katie barges in with Emily trailing behind.

"Where is Claire ?"Effy asks sounding upset. Emily sighs. She walks outside.

"Why are you standing out here?" Emily asks.

"I am NOT going in a room with Katie so she can make fun of me. Because I swear Em if she says anything I will punch her in the face." a girl says

"Please Naomi and Effy never really get to see you anymore." Emily says.

"Fine but only so I can hang out with my best friends ." the girl says. She walks into the shed. She is so beautiful. She has an adorable face. Shes really pale and super skinny. With eyes that shine like the stars.

"You're the guy that hit on me yesterday." she says glaring at me braking me from my trance.

"Well yeah your fucking Beautiful." I say.

"Cook did you just call her beautiful?" JJ asks as Claire sits down in between Naomi and Effy. Effy whispers something in Claire's ear and she rolls her eyes.

"Well yeah have you not seen her?" I say smirking.

"She's not beautiful if you really knew her you would know she tried to kill herself last year." Katie says. Claire looks like she wants to punch someone.

"I think you should leave. That was low even for you." I say.

"You cant kick me out it's Freddie's shed." She says smirking. I look at Freddie.

"Can I throw her out." I ask . He nods.

"Well actually I can. Now leave." I point towards the door.

"Fine I'll leave. Come on Em." She says looking at Emily.

"No Katie I'm staying." Emily says. Katie glares at her and leaves. It's dead quite.

"Thank you for standing up for me." Clarie says smiling and her smile makes me smile.

"It's really nothing. You don't deserve that kind of treatment." I say. I saw Naomi kiss Emily.

"I bet you have been waiting to do that Huh?" I say smirking.

"Well yeah. I love my girlfriend." she says kissing Emily's cheek. Emily's eyes widen.

"What?" Emily asks shocked Naomi looks at her giving her a cheeky smile.

"I love you Emily Fitch." She says loudly. Clarie and Effy exchange knowing smiles. God I love her smile. Wait... what am I saying.

"I love you too Naomi Campbell." She screams, kissing her. The night slowly progressed on. I've learned very little about Claire. Is it weird that I'm said about that?

"Soo Cook is clearly a nickname, whats your really name?" She asked, lighting up a splif. She inhaled deeply and puffed a ring of smoke in my face. I smile.

"It's um James." I say.

"I like the name James, I think i'll call your that instead." She said smirking she took another drag.

"Well your the only one, well except when Naomi gets mad at me." I say looking down.

"Well James I like being unique. And don't take it personal Naomi gets mad at everyone except Em. " she said smirking. Naomi stopped kissing Emily for a moment.

"I heard that." Naomi said try to hold back a grin.

"You were meant to you dozy cow." Claire says grinning, resulting in Naomi to give her the middle finger.

"You have the best smile ever." I blurted out. God what is wrong with me.

"What is it with you and hitting on me?" she asks raising an eyebrow.

"What is with you and asking questions." I say going back at her.

"I like to get to know people." she says

"How about I get to know you really good?" I say smirking. She takes a long drag.

"I think I'll pass."She says. she closes her eyes and exhales.

"Why? I don't bite, unless you want me to." I give her the cheekiest grin I could give.

"Ummmm..." She says trying to find an answer. She takes another drag.

"She doesn't like to talk about herself." Effy cuts in. Emily's phone rings and she talks on the phone for a while.

"Claire we have to go mom wants us." Em says.

"Okay bye Effy, JJ, Naomi and Freddie."she says. She starts to walk away but stops.

"Bye James." She says winking at me. And walks out with Emily.

"I think I'm falling for her." I say with out thinking.

"WHAT!" Naomi and Effy yell. I sigh.

" I said I am falling for her." I say


	3. Chapter 3

Claire's pov.

Me and Emily are on our way home.I look over to her. I can see she is uncomfortable about something.

"Em are you okay?" I ask stopping.

"Yeah, my feet just hurt from these shoes." she says

"Oh do you want my shoes?" I ask. I don't wait for her to respond before I take off my shoes and socks and hand them to her.

"Are you sure?"she asks. I nod. She puts on my shoes and gives me hers.

"Thanks."she says. We start walking again. We get to our house. We walk in with to the dining room with my mom and Katie glaring at us.

"What did I do to piss you off now mum." I say raising an eyebrow. We sit down.

"Katie told me that your dating one of Claire's best friend."Mum says.

"Yeah, so?" she says. I glare at Katie.

"Who and why haven't you brought him to the house." Mum asks. I hold Ems hand under the table.

"Um it's Naomi and shes been around loads." Em says looking at the table.

"You are not gay Emily. Your just stupid." Katie says.

"And you're a bitch." I cut in.

"Watch your mouth Claire." Mum warns me.

"What are you gonna do." I ask glaring at her. Mum gets up and goes up stairs.

"How are you okay with this." Katie says.

"Why wouldn't I be? They make each other happy." I point out.

"Because she's fucking a girl!" Katie yells.

"Say it louder Katie I don't think they heard you in bloody fucking New York. And that's okay you fuck enough guys for you and Emily." I say smirking.

"Ugh, why do you always take Emily's side." Katie groan.

"Because I'm always right, and I don't bring her in to my problems." Emily says.

"Katie why do you care who Emily is dating? You're not dating Naomi, Emily is. She makes Emily so happy. Just except the fact that Em is a person and shes not you." I say. I close my eyes. I wish this conversation was over already. The doorbell rings.

"I'll get it. Just don't kill each other while im gone." I state getting up. I go answer the door. It's Naomi and Effy.

"Hey Claire." Effy says hugging me. And Naomi waves and hugs me.

"Hey guys." I wince when I hear Katie screaming.

"You're not gay you are just stupid Emily." Katie screams for the second time tonight.

"You guys go up in my room. I have to do damage control." Effy goes into my room and Naomi reluctantly follows. I walk back in to the dinning room.

"Come on Emily you can sleep in my room tonight." I say walking up the stairs to my room. I turn around to see Emily slowly trailing behind. We get into my room. Blankets and pillows cover my floor as make-shift beds.

"Sure guys you can sleep over." I say laughing.

"Good because my mum is home and I don't want to see her." Effy said laying down.

"And I'm tired of strangers sleeping in my bed." Naomi says.

"Okay you and Emily can sleep in my bed. And i'll sleep on the floor with Effy." I say.

"Thank you Claire." Naomi says. She kisses Emily. I roll my eyes.

"You're welcome now shut up and go to sleep I'm bloody exhausted." I say turning off the light. I lie down. I let sleep slowly wash over me.


End file.
